One Beautiful Night
by cazak95
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Have a great night but don't realise the consequences Warning: Mpreg Maybe Violence in later Chapters.
1. Pilot

One Beautiful Night

Chapter One:

The first week of summer was one that Kurt Hummel would always remember. Blaine Anderson his hopelessly romantic boyfriend had organised their 30th date that night its started by taking him to a showing of The Sound of Music which then lead to a dinner at breadsticks and ended with a coffee at the Lima Bean their coffee shop. Blaine had it all planed out and him and Kurt were having the time of their lives. Since the "talk" Kurt had, had with his farther him and Blaine were more publicly intimate than he would have been which lead to them being very intimate when alone. But this night Blaine was determined to let Kurt decide but when faced with Blaine's Bed candles and rose petals it was hard for Kurt to be coherent because from that second his mouth was very attached to Blaine's who wasn't complaining.

"Kurt I need to ask you something" Blaine said through kisses not wanting to break the content with Kurt's lips.

"Mmmmm…" Kurt not wanting to break contact either just hummed which drove Blaine crazy.

"Do you want to do… it…. tonight" Blaine a bit apprehensive of Kurt's answer.

After a seconds thought Kurt broke contact with Blaine's lips and looked lovingly into his eyes and spoke with conviction "I really, really do Blaine. I love you"

"I love you too" Blaine spoke with wonder in his tone he was expecting Kurt to Blush and start singing with his fingers in his ears and that showed him how much they had grown up since they first talked about sex.

The rest of the night was filled with blissful moans and whispered "I love you" Blaine's parents were away on business so their night was spent with no hesitation it was just the two of them and they were euphoric.

When they woke the next day with sheets dirty from the night and bodies tired and aching both boys looked at each other both glowing with love and both finally feeling accepted but neither new of the consequences that would come from the decision.

6 Weeks Later…

"Kurt, you're going to be late" Burt called from his armchair in the living room.

"I'll be a minuet" Kurt called still wiping his mouth from being sick moments earlier. This had happened two days in a row and Kurt was annoyed because he had no fever at all.

Kurt quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys running out of the door and shouting a quick "Goodbye" to his farther and he made his way to school.

He only had two years left at McKinley high school. Two more years of the New Directions and only two years of bullying and harassment but with the glee club by his side to help and protect his side he wasn't going to go through it alone. But with Blaine in Dalton for two years he was worried what the loss of contact was going to do to his relationship but the weeks spent together over the summer would always be on his mind.

"Mr Hummel, are you paying attention" Mrs Reins the French teacher spoke making everyone turn to Kurt.

"Ye-" Kurt droned back but before he could say anymore a wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the bathroom to be sick for the third time that morning.

"Kurt, are you okay" Mercedes asked from outside the door in Kurt's panic he had gone to the first bathroom he saw which was the girls. But Mercedes had seen him running into the cubical and Kurt didn't notice her.

"Mm… fi-" He kept heaving into the toilet until the end of the lesson with Mercedes rubbing his back and shushing him. When he stopped and decided he was fine she went back to his French class to get his bag and they said they'd meet up at the nurse's office. Kurt was walking down the hall hoping he wouldn't be sick again when his world went spinning and he clutched onto a locker to avoid hitting the floor. When he regained his vision he started off again to then completely loos his vision and came crashing to the floor and blacked out.

**First Klaine Fan Fic Be Kind Please Rewiew**


	2. Party of Realisation

One Beautiful Night

Chapter 2:

"Where am I" Kurt asked as soon as he woke and looked up at a concerned looking Mercedes and Finn. Some of the glee club were there but they were closer to him Finn nearly sitting on him when he spoke.

"You're in the hall dude what happened" Finn questioned looking to Mercedes after he spoke.

"We were going to go to the nurse after he was sick but I went to get his bag and the nurse hadn't seen him so I went looking and found him on the floor" Mercedes sounded like she'd already explained this a few times.

"I think I fainted I went dizzy and then blacked out" Kurt said whilst getting up off the floor only to topple over into Finns arms.

"Whoa there dude let's go see the nurse" Finn went to carry Kurt and stopped when he gave his HBIC look and Finn backed off slightly to the silent laughter of the glee girls. They walked to the nurse's office in silence while Kurt was clinging onto Finns side.

"I told you I just need to go home and rest I'm fine just tired is all" Kurt said to the unconvinced looks of Finn Mercedes and the school nurse.

"I'll tell you if you sick or not" After a few minutes of question and answer about what happened and taking Kurt's symptoms' she asked "Do you think you might be stressed over anything because that's the main cause of these"

"Err… yeah I could be I mean first day of school and all is a bit stress full I guess."Kurt just wanted to go so he asked if he could just go home and was persuaded by Finn that he should be driven home because there parent wouldn't like it. After a silent trip home Kurt rested for the rest of the day and made Finn swear not to tell their parents.

After a few days of being sick it became easier to hid it that would have been expected when asked he just mentioned his hair or a moisturising cream he wasn't applying and was left to it.

In the middle of glee club he got a text from his beloved Blaine and read it allowed for everyone. "The Warblers are having a back to school party to end the summer it's at Wes' house cause his parents are out of town bring the New Directions its tonight at 8" He missed the last part cause I'm sure the glee club didn't need to know how much Blaine thinks he should wear skinny's. This message was met with a course of "Awesome" "Is there going to be alcohol" and Rachel voicing her opinions on the Warblers.

"I think this is a ploy to get us drink and make us reveal our set list for the year which I have already chosen the 20 solo's I will be performing as this is my last year I will need to be featured heavily on lead vocals if we are going to win this year"

"Shut up Hobbit your giving me ear ache and I needs to get my drunk on tonight" Santana's statement got a short chorus of "Hell Yeah" from the club.

Kurt wasn't going to drink because of all the vomiting drinking surely wasn't going to help him much. So after glee club finished at 5 everyone drove home got changed and reconvened at Kurt's house being the only one who knew were Wes' lived and all drove out to Westerville for the Party. As soon as Kurt got out of his car he was met with a pair of very familiar lips.

"I missed you _so_ much" Blaine wined after inspecting the condition of Kurt's lips. They hadn't seen each other since Tuesday and did not like the time away from each other.

"KURT'S HERE" The Warblers echoed inside the house. Kurt then found himself in a sea of Warblers and being carried on Wes and David's shoulders inside the house.

"PUT ME DOWN! Or so help me gaga I will break your gavel" Kurt Screamed and was immediately placed on the sofa to the bewilderment of the New Directions.

"Hey, you" Blaine whispered behind Kurt and Kissing his neck as he sat down next to him.

"Hey" Kurt said whilst Blaine wrapped his arms around him and continued kissing his neck and moving up his jaw line. Kurt gently hummed into each kiss which Blaine loved. When their lips finally met Kurt moved to deepen the kiss which moved Blaine into Kurt's lap straddling him on one of Wes' couches.

"Get Some Hummel" Puck jeered when he noticed Blaine and Kurt making out on the couch which snapped them both back into reality. Blaine blushing moved so Kurt was sat in his arms.

"Keep it PG Anderson" Wes called from the other room which was met with a choir of laughter from the room. While Blaine and Kurt were busy the rest of the room were sat in a circle playing truth or dare which Kurt was being forced into taking part it.

"Truth"

"Have you and Blaine ha-"Jeff started.

"REALY don't need to know the answer" Finn Interjected with another choir laughter which was silenced.

"Yes we've done it… a lot" Kurt stated whilst Blaine checks flamed like tomatoes. The room quickly hastened into shocked laughter and the boys jeering at the couple.

"Remember our first" Blaine whispered into Kurt ear causing him to giggle and kiss Blaine's neck.

"Blaine truth or dare" Wes said walking in with three bottles of Vodka and a case of beers which met another cheer.

"Truth" He added quietly "I think I just made a mistake" Which made Kurt giggle again.

"What else have you and Kurt done" Followed by a round of "oohs"

"SERIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW" Finn bellowed.

"Well I forfeit because my boyfriend is whispering death threats in my ear" which caused the girls to squeal.

"Tell me later white boy" Mercedes shouted from next to David.

About 1 hour and 31 drunken teenagers later everyone except Kurt was either drunk or tipsy. Blaine Not wanting Kurt feeling too left out didn't drink much but the Warblers were drunk and making up the most random dare they had ever heard. Puck had eaten a packet of Oreos upside down. Jeff's tongue had been in Nick's ear for 5 minutes until it was his turn again. Finn had a cheese puff stock up his nose since he had passed out. Wes' gavel had a smiley face carved into it and David's initials in a love heart.

"Kurt my beautiful handsome amazing former Warbler truth or dare" Wes' was one of the best at dare when he was drunk.

"Wes my beautiful council member I choose a dare" Kurt was worried but if anyone asked him or Blaine more questions about their sex life he was going to scream.

"Hmm… Kurt I dare you to go take a pregnancy test"

"What you want me to pee on a stick"

"Yeah go do it it's a dare" Wes grabbed Kurt's arm and moved him to the bathroom.

5 minutes later a shell shocked Kurt ran out of the bathroom straight to Blaine handing him a pregnancy test which stated he was 6 weeks pregnant. Blaine's face first went into confusion then realisation he had worked out the weeks since their first.

"Wha… Wha…" Blaine's sudden realisation was voiced quiet loudly now everyone was looking at them the two shocked boys staring at a stick.


	3. Reactions and Doctors

One Beautiful Night

Chapter 3:

"What… I mean how" Blaine now had 30 pairs of drunken eyes on him and Kurt was still in shock staring at the pregnancy test stating Kurt was pregnant.

"I mean are you sure the test could be wrong" Trying not to panic Blaine was pulled into the bathroom by Kurt and looked down on 4 other pregnancy tests all saying the same thing. Kurt was shaking and didn't know how he was standing he felt like curling up and pretending it was a dream after the second test showed the same he had started to shake but took more because he didn't want to freak Blaine out for no reason.

"We should… we should go to the hospital yeah then we can get a definite answer"

"I think 5 pregnancy tests all saying the same thing is sort of confirmation enough" The first time Kurt spoke and every word emotionless. He was still in shock and didn't completely believe his own words.

"Kurt… It'll be ok I promise" Blaine wrapped his arms around after he realised that Kurt was shaking. Kurt body became limp in his arms but his arms clung to Blaine tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Kurt collapsed into his arms with heaving sobs wreaking his body. Blaine whispered comfort in his ears until he had calmed down.

"What am I going to do" His whisper barely audible Blaine took Kurt's head in-between his hands and spoke with conviction.

"_We_ will get through this" Kurt stared into the boys eyes and all he saw was love and he was sure they would get through this. They stayed like that until the next morning just holding each other neither one wanting to let go.

They both woke up in each other's arms but were disturbed by a very comfortable looking Nick and Jeff in nothing but boxers snoring in a bath tub.

"I don't think I want to know" Blaine joked when he noticed the two Warblers. Kurt smiled but was still shocked by yesterday's news. Blaine picked up on Kurt's mood and hugged him tighter which was answered by a small "hmm" from Kurt.

When they walked out of the bathroom with both of them hiding the pregnancy tests in their pockets to show at the hospital there 20 drunken teenagers all sprawled out some interlaced with others. Kurt and Blaine stealthily walked over all of them to the door and drove to the hospital to find out what was going on.

Two boys walking into a pregnancy clinic in Ohio certainly made them noticeable as soon as they had walked in a couple had stared and then whispered venomously about them. This made Blaine slip his hand out of Kurt's and around his waist causing the couple to glare at them but Blaine being in a cocky mood kissed Kurt on the lips after talking to the woman on the front desk who said the doctor could fit them in today. This caused the couple to walk t the other side of the patient lounge and sit facing away from them. The man said loudly so they heard "disgusting creatures" this was heard by most patients who either scowled at the couple or Blaine whose lips were still attached to Kurt's. When they pulled apart Kurt gave Blaine a glare who just smiled shrugging.

"Mr Hummel… Dr Brady will see you now" A small nurse said with an apologetic voice. When they reached the door Kurt hesitated and then knocked.

"Come in… ah yes Mr Hummel pleased to meet you" The doctor got up stepping to Kurt and shaking his hand with maybe too much enthusiasm.

"Sorry it's just this is my first Male case I am fascinated by Male Pregnancy I think of it as nature's way of saying there are no rule to life… anyway please come in… oh and you are…" her expression had gone from excited to calculating as soon as her eyes were on Blaine.

"Blaine… the other farther" Blaine looked at Kurt and they both understood how weird that sounded.

"Right well we'll just start then if you could lie on there and Blaine you can sit there" She moved them through the room to an upright sort of bed and a chair.

"So this will just be a scan to make sure of the pregnancy"

"Yes I used some pregnancy tests but I needed actual confirmation." Kurt sounded scared and just wanted an answer.

"Right then this will be cold… right" She spoke and then was stunned by the image on the screen of a baby in a perfectly sized uterus.

"Well this is amazing and… ah all looks fine" she spoke confidently but they could hear the excitement in her tone. Both boys' hearts stopped at the image of a tiny baby inside Kurt then the screen changed when she moved it across his stomach and another baby was shown. They both could hear the tiny beats of their hearts and were speechless. They looked to each other Kurt just wanted to smile but waited for Blains reaction scared he would just run away. Blaine's checks were stain with silent tears as Kurt turned to him he broke into an ear splitting grin making Kurt smile to.

"It looks like you have a perfectly formed uterus which is rare many are small and grow with the pregnancy but yours is normal size for a woman's… also you are pregnant but as you heard there were two heart beats both sound healthy which is a good sign now you can book any other appointments at the front desk but do you have any question because this is different from normal pregnancies"

"How is it different" Kurt sounded scared but Blaine's reassuring hand held his tighter.

"Well ill have to run some tests on you to see which way would be best for delivery and which would increase both your survival rates" They could both sense the dread that filled the room as she talked about their "survival" in an airy manner.

"Oh… okay yeah what tests would it be?" Kurt sounded close to tears or a panic attack.

"Just blood work and a full scan of your abdomen"

After a 5 minute talk about the basic baby vitamins, pills and what shouldn't be consumed during the pregnancy the boy left the office and made another appointment with the front desk. When they got into their car they drove to Kurt's house being closest they parked outside and looked at each other.

"We should tell them now get it over with and if they don't react well we can go tell your parents ok" Kurt's apprehension made Blaine rethink his opinion on Burt but realised Kurt was just scared. Blaine knew Burt would act well he loved his son and sure he'd probably hate Blaine for a while but who wouldn't after he got his son pregnant.

"They wonk freak but if we tell them know it will be easier later" they both nodded at themselves or each other and simultaneously got out of the car and started for the front door. Kurt hesitated looking at Blaine.

"Together"

"Together…courage" Blaine said smiling at the use of their word. Kurt knew he would be ok as long as Blaine was by his side. But what they didn't expect was the reaction they would be faced with.


	4. Slaps and Knocks

One Beautiful Night

Chapter 4:

Kurt walked into the living room with Blaine to find Blaine's mother on a seat near the door and Kurt's dad and Carol talking on the couch opposite her. Blaine's face paled he knew she would be supportive if his father was not around but as soon as he would come into the picture they would be gone from his life.

"Hello boys your father invited me for dinner I hope that's alright darling" Blaine's mother spoke with complete excitement in her voice.

"We need to tell you something… well… more show you I think would be easier" Kurt was always the brave one Blaine thought he always knew what to do to help Blaine and take control of a situation. He walked over to them getting the sonogram out of his pocket and also a pregnancy test he handed the test to his father and the picture to Blaine's mother they both looked confused but Burt spoke up first.

"Whose are these?" Burt was scared to know the answer but the annoyed tone in his voice made Kurt wince. Blaine sensed his unease and spoke with new found confidence.

"It's Kurt's… Sir" he added quickly hoping not to anger the already annoyed man. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

_Slap_

Blaine winced at the feeling of his left check on fire and the burning gaze of his mothers eyes hurt him more that any bulling he had ever faced.

"You have till next week to collect your belongings from our house after that I don't want to see you again. Is that clear?" She was shaking in anger as she spat her words at him with suck aggression he backed away moving his arm in front of Kurt to protect him from her. He nodded scared to talk to her.

"I will speak to your father and we will disown you. You can have your trust fund and your grandfather's inheritance but I don't want to see you again." With that she stormed out of the room throwing the sonogram at him as she spoke he grabbed it as if it was a life line. When she left Kurt moved to face Blaine and held him there waiting for him to break down. Which he did he started crying then sobbing which was killing Kurt with everything he had he turned to his parents with such fear of the same reaction. His father got up and touched Blaine's shoulder.

"You can stay with us ok we can get you things from your house we've got a spare room that's empty you can move you furniture in there" He looked at Kurt with his next word and put all the emotion he could into them. "I will never abandon you I will always be here for both of you please don't forget that ever." Kurt nodded sighing with relief and went back to whispering to Blaine that it would all be okay.

After Blaine had stopped sobbing and could speak again the first words he said broke Kurt's heart."Why would she do that to her own son to me how could she just abandon me I always thought it would be my dad because he tried so many thing to get me to be straight I always thought my mother cared for me."

"I don't know be we'll be alright ok we'll be fine we can get through this. After all that's happened this will be fine ok but we have to decide on what to do ok"

"What do you mean on what to do?" Blaine final looked to Kurt who was crying now.

"I mean what do, we do with them" Kurt said so many emotion on his face Blaine was at a loss wondering what was a good answer.

"Them as in twins" Burt voice full of excitement when he walked into the room.

"Well the doctor said there were two heart beats so yeah twins… Kurt were you asking me if we should keep them or not" Blain started his sentence excited and finished in a pained tone. Kurt just nodded ashamed of what he said he wanted to keep them but he wouldn't force it on Blaine if he didn't want children with him.

"Well I know we've only been going out for a few months but I've known you for nearly a year and I love you Kurt and I… I think, no I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me. And we can live in New York and have an amazing apartment whilst you work on broad way and I stay home and watch the kid's and we can have some huge arguments and we can make up afterword's because I love you and that is what I want with you." Blaine pleased when he finished and looked at Kurt's beaming face and tears in his eyes.

"I love you" Kurt still crying latched his lips to Blaine's not even noticing his parents walking out of the room to give them a moment. They were both caught in the moment and the feel of each other's lips. When they broke apart for the necessity that is air both had flushed cheeks and dazed looks.

"I promise we will be fine we can do anything we want to ok?"

"Yeah we'll be fine… I love you" Blaine was still gobsmacked by Kurt's reaction to his plans for the future and loved that Kurt would keep the babies and they would be happy where ever they were as long as he had Kurt he would be fine.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'll get it…. Oh what do you want here… please come in then there through there" Burt's words could be heard in the living room but they couldn't hear the words of the stranger. Blaine was still shocked after his mothers attack but nothing could compare the person stood in front of him with red eyes and tear tracks staining their cheeks.


	5. Lies and Hope

One Beautiful Night

Chapter 5:

"Blaine" The man walked in with tears rolling down his face with an expression of pure heart break on his features.

"Dad… what… why are you here" Blaine started in a whisper then finished confidently not wanting his father or mother near him or Kurt at the time. He took in his father's hurt expression by his words and wondered what he was doing there was he going to shout at him for making his wife angry.

"Blaine your mother told me what she planned on doing and…. I don't want to disinherit you…. Your _my son_ and I wouldn't have you any other way…. Whatever you need I'll get it ok I'm never going to abandon you" Blaine was speechless as was Kurt from all the things that Blaine had said about his parents his mother was supportive and his father hated his existence Kurt was confused to why the roles were reversed.

Blaine was crying again silent tears of hope for his father because his mother had said hurtful thing to him and his _father_ was making it right he was the one who made him go to Christian camp he was the one who told him that he should play sports and forced him to watch games with him. He always thought his father was a lost cores someone who would never accept Blaine for who he truly was.

"I… I thought you hated me being gay… I though you hated me that's what…" Blaine stopped and pieced the rest of the sentence in his head.

His _mother_ told him that his father hated him. His mother said his farther wished for a better son. His _mother_ had lied and told him that his farther wouldn't stand by him if he wanted to marry a man. _She_ had tried to turn him against his father. But then _she_ had said those things _she_ had hurt him beyond anything he could have imagined. He stood up and ran to his father hugging him his father a bit lost for a moment wrapped his arms around Blaine telling him he would be ok.

"You… never… hate …me" Blaine said in-between sobs. His father look shocked and pained he look at Blaine's curious eyes which were filled with tears and he couldn't speak he worked it out like Blaine had. His wife had pitted them against each other.

"No I never have or will hate you…. Your mother she said you were scared of being gay and just wanted to be normal so I tried different things but you just seemed angrier at me I felt like I was failing you then I heard you talking to David on the phone about how I was trying to make you straight and I stopped after that... you… you sounded like I was hurting you and I never wanted that she told me to make you straight whatever the cost and when I refused she didn't talk to me" Blaine took all this in and looked to Kurt who looked relieved he was panicking at first when Blaine left his but Carole noticed and put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine walked back over to Kurt and grabbed his hand moving him towards his father.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Kurt… and he is also the barer of my child" Blaine said the first part strongly and the second he added in a barely audible whisper. His farther reached for Kurt's outstretched hand and shook it he looked a bit confused at the child part. Kurt noticed turned around taking another photo from his bag and handing it to Blaine's farther. He was speechless his son could have a child with another man and one he loved he knew they loved each other from the moment he walked in they looked to each other before they moved making sure the other was ok and had silent conversations with their eyes. Only people who were truly in love could do that.

"Baby you mean… you can carry a baby…how?" Blaine's father looked confused so Kurt recited what the doctor said for the second time then showed him another picture and Blaine's father had tears in his eyes and a look of happiness on his face like Blaine had never seen before.

"Anything you need money, a house, day care anything I'll get it and don't worry about you mother she said she was leaving to live with her parents." Blaine looked astonished by this turn of events he thought his farther would leave when he said baby but there he was.

The family started talking about plans and Blaine was going to sleep in Kurt's house (in separate rooms Burt added) which then Kurt replied with "What's he going to do knock me up twice? He already did that" Blaine smirked and Carole stifled a giggle. Kurt just looked smug when both fathers looked uncomfortable.

They decided that there guest room would be a nursery as Kurt's room was right next door and at the word I'll pay for the decoration Kurt ran out of the room and grabbed his laptop already working out a colour scheme in his head that would be fine for both girls and/or boys. Blaine tried to sneak a peek but Kurt said he wanted it to be a surprise. He knew Kurt would do an amazing job decorating and knew he would be a great father also. The boys both tired from a long and confusing day both walked to Kurt's room and fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. A Morning Full of Surprises

One Beautiful Night

Chapter 6:

Kurt woke up wrapped in Blaine's arms thinking this is how I want to wake up every day of my life as he snuggled into his boyfriend. Blaine only gripped Kurt tighter and started to kiss the crook of Kurt's neck Kurt giggled as the still sleeping boy continued up his neck to his jaw line leaving a trail of sweet kisses. Blaine started to kiss Kurt but stopped when he woke up.

"Sorry did I just…. that wasn't a dream was it" Kurt shook his head and they kissed Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip Blaine opened his mouth and their tongues duelled for dominance.

"Ahem" The two boys jumped apart to see Finn at the door his eyes covered looking uncomfortable. "Breakfast is ready mom said… I'll just leave and err bye…." Finn rushed from the door slamming it behind him. The two boys burst into laughter looking at each other and trying to calm down.

"Oh my he… covered his eyes… oh my god" Kurt got out between laughs. Blaine was rolling around suddenly hitting the end of the bed tumbling down. Blaine popped up looking at Kurt only to find him breaking into a new round of laughter. Blaine scowled playfully and leaped onto Kurt's legs dragging him off the bed.

"Ahhh no Blai-ooof" Kurt feel off the bed straight into Blaine. Blaine immediately panicked and grabbed Kurt pulling him to his feet. "Oh my god. Kurt are you hurt did I hit your stomach are you feeling dizzy sick anything. Oh my god I'm such an idiot just pulled my pregnant boyfriend off a bed. What is wrong with me?"

"You talk too much" Kurt countered smiling. "I'm fine take a chill pill and I feel a little nauseous that could be remedied with them pill's the doctor talked about though"

"Oh I completely forgot with all the family drama and I'm sorry Kurt" Kurt just looked at Blaine smirking. Blaine sighed and stopped panicking only for Kurt to snigger. "Ok maybe I over reacted a little bit their but I want to be a good boyfriend and I forgot something that's not what good boyfriends do"

"Blaine it was one thing and it doesn't matter anyway just go get the prescription and I'll get some breakfast. Ok?" Blaine nodded got up and turned whilst Kurt watched as he took his shirt off and he heard Kurt hum.

"See something you like" Blaine was still facing away and turned around when Kurt said.

"Yeah, there's a nice pair of Jimmy Cho's in this month's vogue I was thinking of getting." Kurt smirked at Blaine's expression and moved of his bed to hug him. "Although you're not that bad to look at"

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt there tongues duelled for dominance again and Kurt pushed Blaine up against his wall. He started to kiss down his jaw line to his neck finding the spot that drove him mad. Blaine groaned as Kurt started to suck and bit the spot on his neck leaving a reddening mark.

"There now you can get changed" Kurt giggled picking up clothes and moving into the bathroom. Blaine sighed knowingly and changed when he got down the stairs he was met by the New Directions and The Warblers. They silenced as soon as they saw him. Nick walked towards him reaching something from his pocket and passing it to him. He recognised it immediately and picked 3 identical ones out of Kurt's bag with the sonograms. He was about to explain when.

"Hey Blaine are you still hear I thought you were getting those pills for me" Kurt shouted down as he descended the stairs. He froze when he saw all of his friends. Blaine looked at Kurt and said the two words Kurt was dreading to hear.

"They know" Kurt looked around and walked to Blaine and took the sonograms and walked to Mercedes. She was sat next to Quinn and Tina on one couch opposite to Rachel, Brittney and Santana. Lauren was stood at the window with Puck and Sam. Artie and Mike were in front of the T.V. Scattered around the room were The Warblers. David Wes and Thad were stood in the corner. Jeff, Flint, Trent, Andrew and Jon were near the kitchen. All eyes were on Kurt who looked hesitantly at Mercedes. He kneeled next to her taking a deep breath and handing her the sonograms. She looked with tears in her eyes at them. Kurt smiled and spoke tearfully.

"Twins"

Mercedes looked at they both beamed and hugged. The other girls except Lauren and Brittney were all smiling and crying. Brittney looked confused (as usual) and Lauren looked shocked as did most of the boys. Blaine smiled over at Kurt and took his hand and moved him onto the chair.

"I'll get those pills and be right back ok" Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his forehead. Blaine walked to his car finding that it was blocked by David's SUV. David and The Warblers walked towards him looking uneasy and apprehensive as what to say so Blaine spoke.

"I'm having twins the boy I love. My mother has been manipulating me and my dad to hate each other. My dad knows about the baby and wants to pay for anything we need. And that's about it" Blaine rushed through the explanation of the day before and the boys looked even more stunned. David enveloped Blaine in a hug and whispered to him.

"Congratulations man" as David moved back Blaine saw tears in his eyes. The other Warblers also hugged him and said there congratulations.

"Hey my boys in there and he needs to get his pills on" Santana shouted from the door the New Directions laughs could be hear from inside the boys all went to get Kurt's pills whilst he talked to his friends.

"Santana leave him alone" Kurt chuckled at his bitchy friends antics. Mercedes had been gushing over him whilst sneaking glances at Sam who was beaming at his girlfriend they hadn't come out about their relationship but Kurt knew about them he had cornered Mercedes the day after he had seen them in The Lima Bean. Brittney was still trying to understand what was happening.

"But I thought you were a boy"

"I am Britt Brit but I have female parts the doctor said when I was born didn't have enough testosterone so I had female parts as well as male parts. Now do you understand Britt Brit" Kurt had tried to tell the girl this two times before and she looked just as confused.

"So are you an honorary girl" Kurt annoyed at pucks laughing. Finn noticed and hit puck on the head gaining giggles from everyone else.

"Ow what the hell"

"It's either me doing that or I let Kurt deal with you" Puck became sheepish and stopped protesting but still rubbed his head lucking like a kicked puppy. Kurt looked pleasantly surprised and decided to go get some breakfast finally. But as he got up the room spun and he just had enough time to grab the arm of the chair before collapsing. Finn ran to Kurt's aid and he waved him off but Finn pushed him back in the chair.

"What do you want and I'll get it for you. You just rest" Kurt gave Finn one of his best bitch stares. Finn still persistent pushed Kurt's shoulder every time he tried to get up. Kurt gave up and ordered pancakes with blueberries and Finn shot off. They heard commotion in the kitchen and Finn ran back out moments later with a tray with pancakes, blueberries and a glass of orange juice. Kurt looked bemused by Finns ability to carry food without eating it. He sat the tray in Kurt's lap and stood near Rachel looking over at his brother.

"Thanks Finn" He looked at his brother and saw how he was angled he was close to Rachel but looked like he could jump up and grab Kurt if he moved. The protectiveness in his brothers eyes also made his heart swell with pride at how far Finn had come to accepting him. The front door opened and David and Wes rushed in carrying a nearly un-conscious Blaine into the room Kurt immediately moved the tray running to Blaine moving him to the chair he just vacated.

"What happened? Blaine baby are you ok?" Kurt was semi panicking and his boyfriend grumbled a positive response.

Kurt asked again and didn't look away from Blaine blood stained face. "What happened?"

**Please review. Love the responses I'm going to start updating more often sorry for those who have waited. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Answers and Sleepless Nights

One Beautiful Night

Chapter 7:

Blaine and the Warbler's drove to the nearest pharmacy to pick up Kurt prescription. Blaine walked through the automatic door to the counter flanked by the boys Jeff and Nick ran down some isles whispering together and looking suspicious. David, Wes and Jon moved with Kurt to the counter and Flint, Andrew, Thad and Trent walked around the shop finding a cure for there still existing hangovers. There was no line so Blaine walked straight up to the man behind the counter.

"How can I help you?"

"Can I get this prescription please" He handed over Kurt's prescription which stated what pills he needed as well as his hormone replacement pills.

"Oh get your girl friend knocked up tough break man" The man said turned and grabbed the bottles Blaine didn't bother correcting him he didn't want any fuss and it Ohio isn't the most accepting place to grow up being gay in.

"We'll meet you at the car we're going to find Jeff and Nick"

"That'll be $38 please" Blaine handed over the money he was being fidgety the other boys had yet to go to the car he grabbed his change and the bag and walked to his car.

"Hey Prep School" The only person he didn't want to hear walked up behind him he thought to ignore him but that would only make him have to run to his car near the back of the lot (David didn't want anyone to scratch his baby).

"What Karofsky" Blaine rounded on him but froze when he took in Karofsky's expression of undiluted rage. He grabbed Blaine by the collar and shouted in his face.

"Who did you buy those for I heard the guy say they were for someone pregnant and unless it was your sister I'm going to kick the crap out of you for cheating on Kurt" Blaine taken back by Karofsky's protectiveness of the kid he had bullied didn't know what to say which apparently was the wrong answer. Karofsky landed a punch to Blaine's stomach making him bend over winded and he planted his knee into Blaine's face it caught his eye but made him lose balance he held onto the bag and shouted for help his head hit the pavement and the world went spinning. Karofsky landed one more kick to Blaine's legs and ran. David and Wes hearing the shout ran out of the store and over to Blaine they didn't notice Flint and Jon chasing after Karofsky both seeing red at Blaine's barely conscious self. David grabbed the bag from Blaine in one hand and grabbed Blaine's shoulders with his other and he and Wes helped Blaine into the car.

"Park closer next time ok guys" Blaine muttered and they both gave him a weak chuckle. His head wasn't bleeding but he wasn't exactly awake so they decide against hospital but they all faced the wrath of Kurt if they didn't take him home immediately. At that moment Nick, Jeff, Andrew, Trent and Thad walked out of the shop over to the car and stopped smiling when they saw Blaine his face was already starting to bruise purple. The boys then all stared again when Flint and Jon came back Flint sporting a black eye and Jon's knuckles bleeding.

"How's Blaine doing" Jon started ignoring the wide eyes of the boys.

"I'm peachy could we go home now I don't want Kurt on my case" The boys snapped out of there shock and got in the car. A warning glare from David and Wes made the boys not ask questions but they talked trying to keep Blaine alert. When they got back to the Hudson-Hummel home Blaine started to slip out of consciousness again Wes and David rushed in carrying Blaine Kurt leapt up fussing over Blaine asking what happened.

"Karofsky he… beat me up… thought I was cheating on you…" Kurt stood there transfixed by Blaine ramblings at first he was mad at Karofsky then shocked that he was _protecting_ him? Kurt sat on the coffee table opposite Blaine's chair. He had shouted at Finn to get a bag of frozen peas.

"Blaine baby did he hurt you anywhere else" Kurt looked apprehensively at him for an answer. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes which were displaying a million emotions the strongest anger and love he knew which were aimed at him. Blaine nodded and pointed to his shirt and leg. Kurt rolled Blaine's pants up and gasped at the ugly purple mark covering a large part of Blaine's right shin.

"Blaine can you move your arms for me I need to see" Kurt gently pried Blaine's arm from where he had it locked around his torso Kurt gingerly moved Blaine's shirt up and gasped again when he saw an even bigger bruise covering half of Blaine's lower abdomen. Blaine looked down at the bruise and prodded it only to retract his hand and hiss. Kurt slapped Blaine's hand whilst saying.

"Don't touch it" Kurt tut' much to Blaine's amusement who started laughing Kurt looked at him and started laughing as well which made them both star hysterically laughing much to everyone's confusion. By the time Finn ran in with a bag of frozen peas he looked at both glee clubs laughing. Blaine having fallen of his chair and Kurt off the table were rolling around next to each other in hysterics unable to contain themselves. Until Blaine hissed as he disturbed a bruise and Kurt's face fell he sprang up snatched the peas from Finn putting them on his stomach whilst he tried to get his breath back.

"Are you ok babe" Kurt after hearing Blaine in pain immediately returned to mother hen mode much to everyone's surprise. Finn was stood grasping at the thin air were the peas had been. Blaine didn't look shocked at all with Kurt's speed when he was sick a few months ago Kurt drove to his house in record time after going to the supermarket and buying him soup all that day Blaine would ask for something and Kurt would get it in seconds.

"Kurt stop fussing not like this is the first time I've been beat up I've had worse" This meaning to console Kurt only made him tear up a little.

"Hey I got your medicine… wait do you guys have it" David stepped forwards with the bag of prescriptions. Kurt smiled leaving Blaine's side to take some sickness tablets. Blaine decided to get back on the chair before Kurt could fuss more. When Kurt got back in the room the groups had started talking about the baby and plans. Nick and Jeff stepped towards Kurt and Blaine with grins on their face.

"Well since we are the most awesome at buying toys we thought we would buy the first baby gifts for the babies so… Ta da" The boys both stood there as Jeff spoke and moved when Nick and he drew two teddies from behind their backs one a white rabbit and the other a yellow bird which reminded Kurt of Pavarotti.

"Oh you two are too sweet sometimes" Kurt leapt up and hugged the two boys senseless when he sat down both boys looked smug at the reception of their gifts.

"Thanks guy this really is sweet" Blaine not wanting to bother his bruise patted both boys on the back and took the teddies giving the bird to Kurt who beamed. The rest of the day went smoothly until the boys brought up a pressing matter.

"What about school?" Finn asked innocently but Kurt and Blaine immediately stiffened at this and looked at each other they had just started a new year and things couldn't get more tricky with Blaine not wanting to leave Kurt's side until the babies were born. Kurt didn't want Blaine to leave Dalton and was even tempted to move back but he didn't think he could leave his friends behind again.

"I don't think I have a choice but the less people know about this the safer I will be. If people find out I'm pregnant I'm going to get a whole new angle of slurs thrown at me" Kurt said to the worried faces of both glee clubs whilst Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist.

"I'll transfer to McKinley no arguments about it I'll go crazy if I don't know what you're doing." Blaine stated to very shocked New Directions and very proud Warblers.

"But-"Kurt interjected only to get cut off by Blaine.

"No buts ok I'll get my dad to sort it ok we'll be together and we'll be fine" Blaine smiled and kisses Kurt. They kept talking about baby plans and room decorations for hours until Burt walked in and asked the Glee clubs to leave. They all hugged Kurt and the Warblers said bye to Kurt. Blaine would have to stay at his school and would transfer on Wednesday. Kurt and Blaine went into their room and fell asleep in each other's arms. Kurt's dreams were full of fear and abuse mainly at the hands of Karofsky and his co- conspirators'.

_He was running and running never slowing._

_He had to run from what he didn't know he just knew to run._

_Then…_

_SMACK_

"_Hey Hummel how you doing" Karofsky jeered at him._

"_Why so scared fairy… oh you have a little fairy don't you" Karofsky's fist pulled back before it hits him he wakes up._

Breathing heavily Kurt's gasping for breath and holding his stomach protectively Blaine wakes moments later when Kurt broke down into heavy sobs.

"Hey it's ok everything's ok" Blaine planted sweet kisses on Kurt's jaw and finally on the side of his lips. Kurt calms at the soothing touch and falls asleep in moments. Blaine stays awake for the rest of the night repeating the process and calming Kurt who wakes 4 times that night. Early in the morning Blaine finally drifts off holding Kurt protectively to him neither wake after that.

**Been struggling with this chapter.**

**Sneak Peak: Kurt's back at school and Karofsky's on a path to destroy Blaine…**


	8. Baby Hormones

One Beautiful Night

Chapter 8:

School.

Since Kurt arrived two years ago he hated the place the only thing that made worthwhile was glee club. Kurt woke up early that morning to see Blaine leave for Dalton. He made his way downstairs after throwing up and decided to make breakfast which he ate in seconds due to his newly emptied stomach he also took the vitamin and hormone supplements he was worried about the last one if he was going to cry over little things it would annoy him a lot. He waited patiently for Finn to finish his breakfast and get into the car Finn was now not letting him drives just 'in case' something happened.

"What will happen Finn?"

"I don't know but I know I will blame myself if something does so just to be on the safe side I'll now be your driver" Finn said whilst being well under the speed limit. If Finn would go this slow everyday he would gladly walk to school from now on. When they parked Kurt noticed Mike, Sam, Puck and Artie waiting at the front of the school and they all moved to Kurt's car when he stopped.

"If you guys are thinking about following me around all day you can forget it I'll be fine stop being over protective uncles" At these words he turned to Finn who eyes were glistening.

"I'm going to be an uncle" Finn let a tear fall and quickly wiped it away Kurt just leaned over and hugged him. "Between you and me I think you'll be the best uncle ever" Kurt whispered to him lightly kissing his cheek and moving away with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks bro" He held his fist out and Kurt complied laughing. He opened the door to the car to see the boys smirking and Puck silently laughing. Kurt looked over to Finn who had red rimmed eyes from rubbing them. He glared at Puck and moved over to Kurt.

"This is why you're the best uncle their the funny uncles you're the over protective kind" Kurt whispered to Finn who beamed and put an arm around Kurt leading him into the building.

"So no one is going to touch you in school were now like your personal protection type thing" Finn beamed and shot glares at anyone who was looking at them.

"You have a way with words Finn" Kurt joked but Finn just smiled more and Kurt rolled his eyes and removed Finn's arm from him when they got to a corner as they turned Kurt spotted Karofsky looking at him intently and then the boys. He was sporting a black eye and some bruised knuckles. He walked over to them and Finn walked to meet him.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Finn snarled at him Kurt had only seen Finn pissed off but now he was furious and even Puck looked wary of Finn.

"I need to tell Kurt something it's about Blaine-"

"Is it how you beat him up outside a store or is it that he was buying pregnancy pills for his friend's girlfriend" Kurt said to Karofsky in his usual bitch tone. Finn stepped back nest to Kurt.

"Oh well he didn't say it was his frie-"

"Did you give him a chance to speak or did you hit him seconds later" Kurt shouted and Finn put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down but Kurt shrugged it off moving towards Karofsky.

"I appreciate you were 'looking out' for me in whatever twisted way you see that but next time you lead with your fist I won't let you get off with a black eye and a couple of bruises" With that Kurt pushed Karofsky with his new found strength into a locker the clang vibrated off the walls and everyone stood watching Karofsky he looked at Kurt and hung his head walking away.

"I've always wanted to do that" Kurt smiled at Finn and the boys. Puck walked up to him and declared to everyone in the hall. "Kurt Hummel is officially my deputy am-badass-adore" He cheered and knuckle touched Kurt who was laughing along with the other boys. Kurt went to his locker and got ready for his first lesson. The rest of the day was great he was looking forward to Glee which he had last. The day was fine until lunch. He was walking with Finn and Puck who were still on the whole protection detail. Azimo and 4 other football players confronted them the 4 guys grabbed Puck and Finn leaving Kurt defenceless or so they thought.

"Look here guys little fairy's still prancing around. Looks like we're going to have to teach him a lesson" Azimo cracked his knuckles and Kurt knew what was coming Azimo aimed for his stomach. Kurt snapped.

"OOFF" Azimo fell to the floor clutching his crotch and making a high pitched squeaking sound.

"That's what happens when you mess with the best kicker at McKinley" Kurt motioned for Puck and Finn to follow and the other boys were stunned and let go.

"Kurt that was….. WOW" Finn struggled for words still in awe at his brother's reaction. Kurt was feeling very smug and wondered why he was acting like this remembering the tablets he took this morning he smirked to himself. When he walked into the lunch room a sudden wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the bathroom. Finn ran after him and Puck went to see the others in the lunch room.

"Kurt you ok" Finn hesitantly walked into the girls bathroom Kurt had to problem going in but Finn would be another story. He checked the first two cubicles and then heard retching in the last and hurried to Kurt who looked pale and his forehead was sweating. Kurt mumbled something sarcasm radiating from his incoherent words.

"Kurt you ok boo" Mercedes shouted when she ran into the bathroom not noticing Finn at all she went straight for Kurt's bag and took out his sickness tablet. She grabbed a paper cup out of a dispenser and filled it up and handed it to Kurt. Kurt mumbled thanks and quickly downed the tablet before anything else would come up.

"Pregnancy is going to kill me" Kurt said then froze as he heard a gasp. Jacob Ben Israel was standing next to the door looking at Kurt with an evil smirk before anyone could move he ran out of the door. Kurt shocked couldn't move he just gaped at the toilet Mercedes looked sympathetically at Kurt then desperately at Finn and nodded to the door. Finn was up in a flash he saw Jacob run into the lunch hall and ran after him.

"What was your reaction to Mr Hummel's pregnancy" Jacob shouted at Rachel everyone turned to look at Rachel who looked shocked but recovered in seconds whilst the rest f the Glee club girls paled noticeably whilst the boys looked angry.

"Kurt's a guy he can't get pregn-"

"I just overheard a conversation between Mr Hummel, Mr Hudson and Mrs Jones where he said I quote 'This pregnancy is going to kill me' I think that and the looks on your faces is enough evidence" Puck leaped up and went to punch Jacob when Kurt walked into the lunch hall. Everyone looked at him with mild interest and disgust apart from the glee club who were still shocked. He just straightened up and walked to get his lunch soon people started to whisper. Kurt ignored them and sat with his friends after barging past Jacob knocking him over and kicking him as he passed. Puck smirked and sat back down.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Kurt shouted in a tone that made even the glee club shiver in fright. Jacob ran of squealing and everyone laughed. Everyone went back to their food some glancing at Kurt and others whispering about him. Kurt started a conversation up about Patti Lupone's new book. The others took this as a note to carry on as if nothing had happened. The rest of the day was quiet after the 'Jacob Episode' as Kurt called it when he got home he told Blaine who laughed at his force with Jacob and sympathised about the stares. They both went to bed Kurt worried and trying to figure out a way to be stealthy about this. He stayed up until 2am when Blaine mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled into Kurt. Kurt giggled and snuggled deeper into the mattress cuddling Blaine into his side. He didn't have any nightmares about Karofsky of Azimo he knew he could take care of them and if he didn't the Glee boys wouldn't stand around aimlessly. The last thought that crossed his mind was of how great Blaine going to McKinley was going to be.


	9. Stolen in the Night

One Beautiful Night

Chapter 9:

Kurt woke with a start as something crashed in the kitchen. He sighed thinking it was Finn and wandered downstairs he saw the back door opened and closed and locked it thinking it was strange. He also closed the fridge which was open. Shaking his head Kurt ascended the stairs. He snuggled back into Blaine sighing when he wrapped his arms around him. Whilst a figure lurked outside sighing in relief as the boy walked up the stairs with a photograph gripped in his hand he ran down the street to his car smirking as he drove off….

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting at the breakfast table shovelling his food into his mouth when Kurt walked in looking pristine as usual but his smile wasn't as bright Blaine had left an hour earlier to get to Dalton. Kurt huffed and sat down digging into some toast that Carole had made him earlier. The boys talked about glee and Kurt's face was brighter but not to its fullest only Blaine could make that happen. They finished breakfast and headed out to the car Finn drove once again to Kurt's annoyance. When they parked up at school Puck stormed over to them immediately with the rest of the glee guys behind him looking equally livid.<p>

"Puck, what's up you look ready to kill?" Kurt tried to joke but the guys still had malice in their eyes but Puck's softened.

"I'm so sorry Kurt… I don't even… he just…. Look" Puck handed over a copy of the Muckraker Kurt unfolded it and gasped dropping the offending object. The sonogram of his baby was blown up on the front cover of the paper with a heading of:

**Freak Spawn from a Man: The Alien Baby**

Kurt's hands were shaking he gasped trying not to cry and he ran for the dumpster. Kurt saw small irony him trying to get to a dumpster in the morning he jumped behind and lost his breakfast. The boys followed Finn looking angrier then Kurt who looked at the paper after Kurt dropped it. They boys were stood around looking useless Sam was first to act grabbing a water bottle out of his bag and rubbing Kurt's back offering him the water which he swirled in his mouth and spat out. He stood back up and moved to the front of the dumpster leaning against it. He grabbed his bag of Finn and strode towards the school the boys took seconds to catch up each looking proud of Kurt but worrying about how strong he would be. Kurt walked through the front doors noticing Jacob pinning the newspapers to the notice board and handing them out. He walked passed him grimacing at the smirk on Jacob's face. He walked past him hearing Jacob's laugh he spun round grabbing Finn's arm sensing he was going to pummel Jacob. He dragged him with the boy's trailing to the choir room where the girls were with looks of pain and horror on their face all but Santana and Brittney who looked ready to kill. That look on Brittney was scariest than anything he had ever seen.

"Hi guys" Kurt said lamely dragging Finn to a seat and setting him down and sitting next to him keeping a hand on his arm as he was shaking. Finn was good at keeping his cool but the slightest thing could set him off. Karofsky walking into the choir room would have been one of those things. But that wouldn't happen… Wouldn't it. Karofsky stalked into the room marching up to Kurt with a look of pure hatred on his face. Kurt shrunk back into the chair shaking. Finn was on his feet in front of Kurt in seconds.

"Is this true Hummel? Are You? Did he?" Karofsky stuttered clear at a loss for words. Before anyone could answer him someone walked through the door towards answering as he walked.

"Yes he is and Yes I did" Blaine walked to where Kurt was sitting giving Mercedes a thanking smile and brought Kurt up to his arms.

"Blaine… What?" Kurt stuttered but melted into the embrace clinging almost desperately to Blaine.

"Cedes' called me about the paper. I came as soon as I could the teachers are being lax because I'm transferring." Blaine explained whilst glaring at Karofsky who was glaring back.

"How are you pregnant" Karofsky shouted at Kurt who turned on heel nearly attacking Karofsky with his eyes. The jock shrunk a bit and then moved backwards.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOU DAMB BUISNESS" Kurt shrieked and Blaine grabbed his hand. Kurt softened at the touch as if he knew Blaine wanted him to cool off. Finn was calm now and terrified of Kurt as was most of the Glee club apart from Brittney and Santana who were still angrily gazing at Karofsky.

"GET OUT!" Kurt screeched. Karofsky looked defiantly at Kurt but moved when Mr Schue walked in and he scarpered.

"Kurt Principle Figgins wants to see you in his office" Mr Schue said looking at Kurt with expressionless eyes which scared Kurt. He pulled Blaine out of the room with him the bell had signalled moments before and the halls were empty and silent. As they got to the principal's office they could hear yelling mainly the yelling of one Sue Sylvester. She was red in the face and shouting at Figgins. She turned around and looked at Kurt her eyes softened and she motioned them in. They walked in to the deadly silent room awkwardly shuffling to the sofa at the side of the office. The two teachers stood boring holes into the others eyes. Figgins turned to Kurt who shrank away from the harsh glare.

"Mr Hummel. News has been speculating that you have been acting out recently and as a result of this have caused harm to other students" The man spoke "I will not tolerate physical bulling at this school. I have no option to expel you on the ground of physical violence" The man was quickly silence by Kurt who marched over to him.

"YOUR EXPELING ME FOR BULLING. THAT'S BULLSHIT. What about Karofsky he THREATENED to KILL me and you did nothing. I push someone into a locker once beat up a jock and I get expelled." Kurt was red in the face after his rant and breathing heavy. Kurt felt dizzy and stumbled backwards into Blaine's arms.

"Okay breath baby calm down stress isn't good okay" Blaine whispered to Kurt who froze and evened out his breathing. Sue looked at the two now knowing the rumours in the muckraker were true (for once).

"Mrs Sylvester here will escort you to clear your locker and then off the premises" Figgins spoke and motioned them out. The boys both got up and walked out Sue stayed behind looking at Figgins.

"Why are you actually doing this? These kids get bullied everyday and you do nothing. Why now? Why Kurt?" Sue knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say those words.

"As you know Sue the school paper has published a piece on Mr Hummel and his… 'Friend' and that sort of thing could get this school closed down. We are in Ohio Sue this will not be tolerated" Sue stared at her boss she knew he was spineless and a coward but this was ignorant. He and Kurt both were prosecuted in Ohio for being different and now he just cast Kurt away. She didn't have a comeback to injustice she just stalked away with a sense of foreboding following her. She saw the boys standing outside hugging Kurt shedding a few tears.

"You know why he's kicking you out don't you" Sue stated. Kurt looked at her and nodded gravely. Sue hadn't handled Quinn's pregnancy with much care because she knew the Christian girl wouldn't kill or keep the baby. She knew Kurt and Blaine were though and they needed support.

"Anything you need Porcelain just ask me not that Schuster" Kurt looked up at her confused for a moment then thinking she was the only teacher who cared enough to step in with the bulling. He nodded and smiled at the usually harsh woman.

"Thanks Coach" Kurt chuckled as he addressed her formally. They walked to his locker and back to the choir room to grab something's he'd left there. As he walked through the door the Glee club were looking furiously at Mr Schuster. Kurt strode into the room and started to grab different pieces of sheet music and passing them to Blaine who was looking at Mr Schuster with anything but kindness in his eyes. Kurt was still picking up music when Finn stood and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder making him look up.

"I'm sorry Kurt… god dads going to flip" Finn started cautiously and finished in a rush. Kurt paled his dad would flip. Blaine squeezed his hand in silent reassurance.

"I guess we need a new school. Your dad's not going to like this either way but we need to tell him in person" Blaine nodded towards the glee club that had moved closer to Kurt. Kurt turned and Hugged Mercedes who was closer the rest of the club started in on a group hug with Kurt in the middle. When the bell rang Kurt emerged from the group and back to Blaine he whispered by and walked out of the school with Sue carving a path to walk through the students with her glare. Kurt and Blaine for once walked down the corridors with no shoves or slurs thrown at them. They got to the parking lot and left for Burt's garage Blaine had phoned his dad to meet him there. They parked the car and the street outside and looked at each other both with fear in their eyes….

**Leave that there. **


	10. The Fallout

One beautiful night

Chapter 10  
>The Fallout<p>

They walked out together hands grasped between them both scared of the reaction and fallout they both kept their heads high refusing to let Burt Hummel attack the school like they knew he would. Kurt loved his farther but at times he was very protective of him and now he was with child well he was mega protective. Kurt wondered what malicious word his farther would choose to shout and hoe he would destroy the school and Figgins. They saw Blaine's farther when they walked up and motioned him. He took their appearance in and knew something was wrong he stayed quiet and walked behind them into the building. Burt was stood looking at the entrance for his son and boyfriend. A they walked in he strode into the garage.

"What's going on? Why did the school phone me and say you'd quit"

Blaine stiffened at his words and looked towards Kurt.

"Well I quit after Kurt was kicked out" Blaine said.

"Because of my pregnancy. Apparently word travels quickly and they don't want to be the school with the demon spawn" Kurt said whilst wiping his leaking eyes. Blaine stroked up and down Kurt's arm to comfort him.

"They said that" Burt said his voice dangerously low. Kurt shook his head.

"In the school paper they wrote that about me. They had a photo of them."

Kurt shook his head as if to clear an image from his mind. Blaine was shaking with rage but was keeping calm for Kurt's sake. His farther on the other hand was pacing back and forth murmuring to himself about suing and tearing the school down.

"Dalton" Blaine's farther said with finality in his words. Nodding Burt looked over at the other man with respect but apprehension.

"There is the matter of tuition but I should be able to pull off something. Got some money I set away for you for college but I think we can manage."

"No I won't hear of it I've got enough money saved away for a small mansion for them I could get them both in and you can still have the college money." Blaine's farther spoke but Burt shook his head.

"No I can't let you do that." Burt started again, but was cut off.

"You don't have to but it'll save us an ear full of Kurt telling us that his dad shouldn't stress about finding money." Blaine quipped.

"Ear full" Kurt mumbled under his breath causing Blaine to laugh.

"Right then kids I think you too should go home now and we'll meet you there after we sort out living arrangements" Burt spoke carefully and Blaine saw this as an opportunity for them to escape before he blew his top. Kurt struggled in Blaine's grip but reluctantly followed him.

"I vote we torch the place" Burt suggested no longer holding his anger back.

"Ha. I like the way you think Burt but I think it's best if we ignore this we don't want any publicity drawn towards them at all. I know Blaine wants to play the protector but the thing is he's just a kid if some homophobe attacks him and Kurt there won't be much they can do I can't risk them either of them or the baby." Mr Anderson spoke with caution not wanting to anger the man further but wanting him to see reason.

"Yeah… Huh….. I see what you're saying but I don't like it at all I want that school to pay for what they put him through what they ignored when those kids humiliated him I just… want those people to realise this isn't ok what they ignore…. It's not ok to ignore that" Burt's temper dimmed and his anguish shone through his words. Mr Anderson put his hand on Burt's shoulder and looked him in the face.

"We can make them suffer…. Legally about 20% of their school funds go into Mr Figgins bank account the police have been looking for a lawyer to get him as he has a great defence attorney. I didn't want to do it because it's a small job no one would take on but now I think I have a phone call to make." He looked to Burt for support. Burt smiled and nodded maybe revenge is a dish best served cold.

Meanwhile at the Hudmel

"Do you think my dad's going to flip out" Kurt mumbled into Blaine shoulder as they were snuggled together on the couch Blaine's arms around Kurt and him in Blaine's lap.

"Maybe…. "Blaine looked unsure as to what papa Hummel would do he was extremely protective of his son and had a temper to go with it.

"Hmm doesn't make me feel any better he's probably trying to blow up the school as we speak" Kurt chuckled but it was sour. He knew his dad would do anything to protect him and would make them pay but he didn't want revenge all he wanted was acceptance. Sometime that's harder to find in the world then it is to be vengeful. Blaine could see his inner turmoil but he was overjoyed his boyfriend would be at Dalton safe from prying eyes and bullies. He would be able to protect their child all the time. Blaine knew Kurt would miss his friends but the Warblers would protect Kurt. Not to mention the Dalton Football team (they had borrowed Kurt for a game once) would protect their ex-team mate.

"My dad's with him he usual has a clear head"

Kurt scoffed. "It doesn't matter if you're dads got a clear head mines got a shotgun"

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer kissing the back of his neck. He mumbled I love you into the soft skin there and sighed contentedly.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered and turned to kiss Blaine. They both moved closer and Kurt yawned earning another chuckle from Blaine.

"You just sleep baby It'll all work out I promise" And Kurt believed him Blaine always made everything better.


	11. Sorry Guys!

**Sorry to those expecting an update i will update this before the new year i am going to finish this off in Christmas it should have up to 20 chapters i'm gonna aim for that but i'm gonna try to finish the story by the 30th of January.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
